Love on Top of the Ferris Wheel
by AngelofHorror
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are going on a carnival.. What will happen when something is wrong with the machine? SasuNaru Lemon!


Me: Hi, everyone!

Sasuke: Hi, cousin..

Me: Hi, Sasuke..

Sasuke: So, what's this story about?

Me: About you and Naruto-chan..

Sasuke: Sweet..

Me: Dont do that and do the disclaimer..

Sasuke: Fine... AngelofHorror doesnt own Naruto... I own him.

Me: Ha Ha.. very funny... ha ha... you're hilarous..

Sasuke: Thank you...

Me: Bastard... Anyway, let's start..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sasuke's age: 17**

**Naru-chan's age: 16**

**Naruto and Sasuke are boyfriend and boyfriend for 2 years... so BE HAPPY!! (smiles)**

**"cookie" means like the microphone.**

_"cookie" means thoughts..._ (A/N: Which probably might occur once..)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Dobe, do I have to go to this?,"said the somewhat annoyed Uchiha as he followed the blond.

"Yes! You have to go! It's gonna be fun!," exclaimed Naruto, dragging Sasuke to the carnival.

Sasuke groaned and said," I really dont want to go to some creepy carnival."

Naruto stopped walking and turned around, looking at his emo boyfriend saying," Come on! There is nothing wrong with a carnival."

Sasuke smirked at him and kissed his head.

"Fine. I'll go. For you."

"You're so corny."

He smirked. Naruto smiled and dragged his boyfriend to the Carnival.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When they got there, Naruto started to look at the beautiful lights from the rides like a little kid who went to his first carnival.

Sasuke looked at his blond boyfriend and hugged him from behind. Naruto turned his head to the side to see Sasuke's face and smiled.

"Come on, dobe.. Let's go on a ride.," whispered Sasuke.

Naruto smiled and said," Okay."

Sasuke let go of Naruto and walked with his blond to a ride.

While looking for a ride, Naruto pointed at the ferris wheel and said, turning to his boyfriend," Sasuke, let's go on this one!"

Sasuke looked up and saw how high the ferris wheel was... and he was scared shitless of heights. (A/N: I'm sooooo gonna make fun of him after this.. Sasuke said that he wasnt scared... Psh.. my ass)

"How about going on the rollar coaster?," suggested Sasuke.

Naruto took his hand and whispered in his ear," Are you scared of heights, love?"

Sasuke shivered and smirked," No.. Let's go on the ride."

When they got to the ticket booth, the couple gave them their tickets and went on the bowl looking thingys.

Sasuke got in first and sat down then Naruto, who sat close next to him. The dude closed the door and said," Have a good ride."

He looked at Naruto and winked at him. The cute blond blushed and looked away. Sasuke, being the possessive bastard that he is, he took Naruto's waist and scooted him towards him.

The dude left and went to the machine and started the ferris wheel. It started moving slowly in a circle.

The young Uchiha turned to Naruto, who was looking outside with his blue eyes shimmering because of the lights. Sasuke took his boyfriend's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. Naruto couldnt help but blush. He noticed Sasuke smirk and said, pouting," Stop that.."

Sasuke got closer and whispered against his lips," I dont want to..." They were about to kiss until...

**" Okay, everybody, we are having probelms with the machine so stay calm until help can arrive.," **said a random dude over the microphone.

Sasuke looked down and saw that they were on the top of the ferris wheel. He then looked at his sexy boyfriend with a scared look in his face.

Naruto smirked at him and said," What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? Are you scared?"

Sasuke returned the smirked and got closer to Naruto, saying," No.." Naruto took his chin and kissed him hard.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist and pulled him closer to him. His blond moaned into the kiss.

Then Sasuke took his hand from his waist and put them up Naruto's shirt. Naruto pulled away from the kiss, moaning," S-Sasuke.. P-Please.." He smirked and whispered in his ear." Please what?" He then started to suck on his earlobe. Naruto placed his hands on his shoulder and panted lightly.

"Please.. Sasuke.. just do it.." moaned Naruto.

The young Uchiha smirked a sexy smirk and began kissing his neck.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, giving him more access. In a submissive voice, Naruto pleaded," Please... h-hurry." Sasuke then whispered in his ear," Let me have my fun, Naru-chan." His adorable fox blushed from the nickname. He then sucked on his neck. Naruto moaned lightly.

"S-Sasuke."

He then took Naruto's shirt, revealing his top half. He couldn't throw the shirt anywhere so he put it on the floor of the bowl-looking thingy. He began to trail a series of kisses down from his neck to his chest, where he stopped.

Sasuke looked at his blond lover. Naruto nodded and blushed. He then took a nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. Naruto mewled loudly.

"Nyah...Sasuke.."

The young Uchiha liked the way it sounded so he did it again. Naruto mewled again. He took his mouth away from the nipple. He then looked at his young blond. Naruto blushed and stuttered," W-What?"

Sasuke smirked and kissed his boyfriend hard in the mouth. Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned. Sasuke softly bit his bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Naruto opened his mouth eagerly. The younger Uchiha darted his tougne into his mouth and started tasting his blond. The cute blond moaned in his mouth.

Sasuke pulled away from his lips. Naruto looked at Sasuke with half-lidded eyes and pink bruised lips. Sasuke licked his lips and began his journey down his chest to his stomach. He kissed his stomach lightly. Naruto panted lightly.

The Uchiha then took his hand and put it in his boyfriend's pants. Naruto blushed harder. Sasuke smirked and grabbed his bulging crotch. Naruto moaned his name.

"Sasuke!"

He then began to pump his boyfriend's penis. Naruto began to moan loudly.

"Sasu...Sasu-ke.. more... please...nn.."

Sasuke slowed down his pumping. Naruto somewhat growled and said," Sasuke, you bastard.. faster!"

The Uchiha licked his lips in a very sexy matter which made Naruto moan in a very sexy submissive way. Sasuke began to pump his boyfriend's penis. Naruto tilted his head to the side and began moaning.

"Oh...Sasu...more.. harder..faster.."

Sasuke smirked and said, in a deep seductive voice," Yes..Naruto... say my name."

"Ahh...," moaned Naruto," Sasuke.. I'm... ahh...gonna... c-come.."

Sasuke whispered in his ear," Come for me, Naruto-chan."

"Ahh... Ahh... Sa-Sasuke!"

Naruto shook from the pleasure and came, sitcky white cum spilled on his hand and wrist.

Sasuke took his hand out of his boyfriend's pants and brought his hand to his lips, licking the cum off hand.

Naruto watched his emo boyfriend lick his come, panting.

Sasuke then kissed his boyfriend. Naruto moaned when he tasted himself in his mouth. Sasuke pulled away and smirked, saying," Drop your pants."

Naruto blushed, saying," S-Sasuke, are you crazy?! We cant have sex on a ferris wheel!"

Sasuke turned Naruto around in a somewhat doggie position and took off his pants along with his boxers. Naruto yelped," S-Sasuke!"

The Uchiha leaned forward and whispered in his ear," Yes. I'm crazy... Crazy to fuck your brains out.." Naruto blushed a deep crimson red. Sasuke put 3 fingers in front of the blond's lips.

"Suck."

Naruto took the fingers and began suck on them, moaning. Sasuke bit back a moan. When he felt that they were wet enough, he took them out of his hot boyfriend's mouth and positioned them near the boy's puckered entrance.

"Do you want it, Naruto?," asked Sasuke, circling his entrance teasing him.

Naruto bit his lip and whimpered," Y-Yes."

Sasuke smirked and shoved one wet finger in. Naruto moaned in pain and pleasure. Sasuke muttered," Sorry." He shoved another finger in. The blond moaned loudly.

"Sasuke! Right there!"

Sasuke smirked and thought,_" Right there, huh?"_

He then began slam his prostate. Naruto began moan loudly, trying to keep up the pace.

"Oh, Sasuke... please... ahh!"

Sasuke bit back a moan but let it out.

"Naruto..."

He then pulled out the fingers from his ass. Naruto was suddenly turned back around to face the Uchiha. He noticed Sasuke smirking at him. He looked to the side and blushed.

Sasuke took his chin, forcing him to look at him and smiled at him, saying," You look so cute." Naruto smiled and said," You're so corny."

Sasuke unzipped his pants and took out his hard on. He postioned it outside of Naruto's entrance.

The young Uchiha looked at Naruto. He nodded. Sasuke then pushed himself slowly in his blond boyfriend. Naruto moaned and panted like a whore in heat.

"Ahh..Sasuke...oh, yes... deeper... please... deeper.."

Sasuke was panting heavily. When he was fully in Naruto, he waited for his cute blond to adjust to his big manhood.

Naruto did a one experimental thrust, saying that he was ready. Sasuke took out his member then slammed back into the wonderful heat.

Naruto moaned while Sasuke was pounding in him.

"Ahh.. Sasuke! Sasu-! Nnh! Yes!"

Sasuke then noticed that the bowl-looking thingy was moving back and forth. Sasuke smirked and began to thrust faster and harder. Naruto started to push his hips back, trying to keep up the pace. He started to moan.

"Ahh! Sasuke! H-Harder!"

Sasuke thrusted harder. Naruto moaned and mewled. Sasuke smirked and took the semi-erect nipple into his mouth. Naruto arched his back and moaned.

"Sasu.. s-suck me harder."

Sasuke obliged and sucked harder and thrusted harder. The blond moaned loudly and whimpered.

"Sasuke! Right there!"

Sasuke smirked and knew what he was talking about. He let go of his nipple and then began to thrust faster. Naruto arched his back and placed his hands around Sasuke's head.

"Sasu.. I'm...gonna...ahh..nnn.."

"Naruto... come for me... nnh."

Naruto arched his back sensually and moaned Sasuke's name, coming on Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke thursted a couple more time and came in Naruto.

The young Uchiha pulled out of Naruto and said, kissing the blond," Wow.. That was the most craziest thing we've done.."

Naruto started to get dressed and then heared someone say with intercom.

**"Hi, Sasuke! Hi, Naruto!"**

Sasuke heared too and looked down and saw Deana with a mircophone.

**"Guys, the thing is finished and we are gonna start this thing.. Okay?!**

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and then at Deana and yelled out to her," Okay!"

Then the ferris wheel began to move. While it started moving, Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked at him and smiled, cuddling into his boyfriend's warmth.

When they got to the ground, Sasuke helped his cute blond boyfriend out of the bowl-looking thingys. Deana came up to the couple and said," Hey, hey! What's a going on?"

Sasuke held his boyfriend's waist and said," Nothing.. you? Deana, you still have the intercom.."

Deana looked at the microphone she had in her hand and threw it somewhere and shrugged," Heh, been better.."

Naruto smiled and held Sasuke's hand, saying," Are you with anybody, Deana?"

She smiled an evil smile and pressed her fingertips together and said," Yes.. Yes I am." Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled, saying," You are the funniest chick ever, Deana." She just smirked and said," Well, you should know that by now."

Naruto giggled and turned around and hugged his boyfriend, saying," I love you.."

Sasuke smiled and pressed their foreheads together and whispered," I love you too.."

Deana saw what was happening and said, in a kid's voice," AWWW!! You two are cute!" Naruto turned around and blushed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, letting go of Naruto and said," Thanks, Deana.. for ruining the damn mood."

Deana sputtered," Well! Excuse me! I'm leaving!" She was about to walk away when the blond said," Wait, Deana! Sasuke didnt mean that." Deana turned around and smiled," I know.." Deana looked at Sasuke and smirked," So, Sasuke... what were you doing up there?"

Naruto blushed and looked at the ground while Sasuke had a perverted smirk on his face. Deana got the message from the two and said," You both are naughty.." The young Uchiha said," Yeah.. Thank you.." Deana then said," Ok, I got to go.. See you two later!" She left, leaving the couple alone.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and said," Come on, Naruto..Let's go home.." Naruto smiled cutely and nodded.

"Okay, let's go, Sasuke.."

When they were about to leave, Sasuke and Naruto saw Deana dance. Sasuke and Naruto anime sweatdropped. Naruto whispered to Sasuke," Let's go.. now.." He nodded and walked quickly with Naruto out the carnival..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me: Done! Wow, I'm blushing like a fucking cherry.

Sasuke: (nosebleed)

Naruto: (blushing like a cherry)

Me: Well I guess you like the story... PLZ tell me you like it, Naru-chan!

Naruto: It was n-nice... (blushes)

Sasuke: I LOVE YOU, COUSIN! (hugs me)

Me and Naruto: O.O S-Sasuke...

Sasuke: O.O I cant believe I did that..

Me: I know.. You scare me...

Naruto: O.O P-Please and R&R...


End file.
